Bloom
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Miss Fisher and the Inspector attempt to solve a murder while attempting to solve their own issues.
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy?!_

* * *

"Miss Fisher is it possible for you not to flirt with every man who crosses your path?"

"Why Jack" her eyes flicked to his lips and she took a step closer to him "I would never have picked you as the jealous type." He opened and promptly closed his mouth before turning on his heel and walking out of the florist, a myriad of curses whispering under his breath.

He had had more than enough of Miss Fisher. This was the latest of the many disagreements which had taken place between the pair of them over the past two weeks. She was testing every last of his nerves and his patience. So when he and Collins had arrived at the crime scene that morning he had hoped against everything that she would not appear. Unfortunately for the Inspector the Gods were not smiling in his favour that day.

* * *

If anything, it was _all_ his fault, and he could admit that, not to Miss Fisher's face however. Two weeks earlier he had gone to her house on Tuesday afternoon and after being let in the front door by Mr Butler he had been told that she was upstairs somewhere and perhaps he might like to go and find her.

She had not been in her bedroom, but he could see a light shining from a room beside her bedroom which had had never noticed until now. He cautiously pushed open the door, but the sight that presented itself to him stopped him in his tracks and drew the breath from his lungs. She appeared to be rummaging through a massive wooden chest, apparently unable to find what she was looking for judging by the gentle cursing drifting from her lips. The cursing was not the problem; he had caught her many times in such a position, although generally she had a lot more clothes on.

There in lay the issue. The sight that presented itself to him was one he was sure he would never, _ever_, leave his mind. Burnt into his brain for all of eternity, he was sure.

She had a pair of pearly white silk shorts with black lace trimmings around the legs, complete with small black ribbons on the sides. Her skin looked like ivory and looked so soft he longed to touch it. He wasn't sure exactly what she smelt like, but he felt like he was drowning in it and he did not care less. He could not draw his eyes away from her, he had often thought about Miss Fisher in such a state of undress, but he never dreamed he would accidently catch her like this. It had always been planned in his dreams, she would invite him over and be in her smalls waiting for him in her parlour, or her bedroom, or sometimes even his office. A shiver ran through his body at the thought which seemed to awaken his body to hear a noise of triumph escape her lips as she found what she was looking for and stood upright. She seemed to pause, as though she realised he was standing just inside the doorway watching her in her own private world.

It did not get better for him when she turned around to reveal that she was wearing a matching camisole (not that it was covering much) and an angry, which very quickly turned into surprised expression upon her face which took longer than was polite for his eyes to reach. If Jack had been forced at that exact moment to do what he wished he was almost certain that he would have closed the gap between them and squeeze her very beautiful bottom before ravishing her right there on the floor.

It seemed that neither appeared to know what to do, both frozen staring at each other for what felt like eternity before Jack managed to draw in a breath and promptly walk out forgetting why he was even there.

She _had_ been looking for a pair of earrings which she was sure she had put in the chest in her dressing room the other week. Dot had the day off and anyway, she had been the one to carelessly throw them in there the first place. She hadn't heard him looking in her bedroom or opening her dressing room door. It was only when she had managed to pull the earrings from the bottom of the chest that she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

He had run off before she had a chance to come up with a reply. She saw the way his eyes lingered, taking in her body, drinking in every inch of barely clad skin. When his eyes finally met hers, they were dark and filled with longing which had quickly turned to embarrassment. Something in this look had stopped her from saying something biting, she almost felt bad that he had caught in wearing so little. But then, another part of her was happy that he had, although torn as to whether this would encourage or deter the Inspector.

She had tried not to linger on the idea that the Inspector had looked at _her_ like _that_. She knew that he found her desirable, but he did a very good job of hiding that most of the time. But now he had slipped up in a big way and somehow it left her feeling slightly empty when he had run away without saying a word. That was two weeks ago now and since then she had a sense of restlessness about her which made everyone around her uncomfortable and left her whole household all slightly on edge. It seemed to have also rubbed off onto Jack. The pair had been able to hold a civil conversation since. She knew from the second that she had started talking to Mr Taft that morning at the florists that Jack had not been impressed. Although it really was none of his business who she did or did not talk to she couldn't help but think with a sigh of frustration.

And now he had stormed out of his own crime scene rather than be in the same room as her. Her childish behaviours seemed to be rubbing off on him he couldn't help but think as he walked back to the police car around the corner leaving Constable Collins to deal with it.

She pouted and let out an angry sigh as she watched Jack leave the florist leaving the bell ringing behind him as the door slammed shut. If Jack wanted to act like a child than she was more than happy to treat him like one. She crouched down beside the body to see a pretty bunch of sunflowers which the victim had been holding was speckled in blood still in his outstretched hands. She couldn't help but think that Jack would have never noticed the tiny droplets of blood, not that he probably had time to notice before he had run away from her. She stood up suddenly and gave Hugh, who was talking to Mr Taft her most pleasant smile before walking out the door and out into the fresh air of the day trying her best to dismiss the niggling feeling in her stomach which had nothing to do with the dead body.

* * *

_Reviews are more than welcomed, I have actually written all of this story, so the updates should (hopefully) be regular. I am however so busy right now I won't be making any promises._


	2. Chapter 2

Things between the pair of them since he had caught her in her wardrobe two weeks ago were at best rocky. But a week after that incident they had had another fight which had thrown them both into (if possible) even more vile moods.

Miss Fisher was angry at Jack for running away from her when nothing had even happened. She wanted so much for him to act like a grown up and just talk to her, but she knew he wouldn't and it was frustrating her. Jack was embarrassed about what had happened and angry at himself for not having the sense to knock before entering her room. He was getting tired of her games and he was tired of her turning up to his investigations when he was perfectly capable of working alone. Both them were keeping their anger pent up when in reality they just needed to talk, something which they were both too stubborn to do. They had both taken to making digs at each other which were becoming more and more personal with each passing day.

So that sunny Tuesday a week after he had walked in on her, she breezed into his office without so much as a knock and plonked herself unceremoniously on his desk, he decided he had had more than enough of her behaviour and something inside him snapped. She had been looking into a simple case of a lost ring when a maid from that household had been murdered at a nightclub, she seemed to think it was related, he did not.

"And how exactly do you know this?" he was referring to the fact that she had just inadvertently told him who the murderer was.

"He told me Jack" she shrugged her shoulders as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "He said that Marvin Banes was at the house when the ring was stolen and Marvin told him over breakfast that he had been at the rocket club the night before."

"And what you do you want me to do about that?"

"James thinks that Marvin killed for that ring Jack."

"Why were you talking to James anyway? He isn't your client; I thought Marvin was your client?" he was shuffling the papers on his desk with an air of nonchalance even though this information was new to him and certainly answered some of his more pressing questions. He knew that Marvin had come to her with the case of the missing ring, which it appeared now was a cover.

"I may have…" her eyes scanned the room as she searched for an appropriate word "tricked him into telling me." There was an obvious distaste on the Inspectors face at this statement and he stopped shuffling his papers. He had several ideas how a woman like Phryne might 'trick' a man like James and none of them boded well with him. He looked at her and she took it as a want of explanation and began with a smile, "It was easy actually, all I did…" he put his hand up and she stopped mid sentence "Well Jack I.."

"No Miss Fisher, I have no desire to know how you managed to _coax _that information out of James."

He couldn't help himself, he did not agree with her methods of getting information out of people, "Although I am sure your, _unusual_ talent for seduction had something to do with it." He gave her a smile which was supposed to hurt her as he stood his chair rolling backwards as he did so.

She also stood a look of fight etched onto her face as her hands balled into fists. She had had more than enough of Jack Robinson and his silly games. Ever since he had seen her in her underwear he had gone batty. And she was angry that he wouldn't grow up and accept it and then they could move on. Her pent up anger rose in her chest as she took a step toward his desk.

"Don't you dare"

"Don't I what? He cut over the top of her "Tell you the truth?"

"If it wasn't for me." She seemed to struggle to pull her sentence together, her mouth twitching with anger "It would have taken you weeks to get that information out of James and you know it."

"At least I don't have to seduce information out of people."

"Well at least I _can_ seduce something Inspector."

They stood panting at each other in rage before a quiet knock at the door had saved them both from further conflict. A very red faced Hugh Collins stuck his head in the door to see both Miss Fisher and the Inspector standing, glaring at him. Miss Fisher's hair was messed and her face was flushed with anger, her hands still balled into fists. The Inspector looked like he was about to yell again, his lips were tight and white, both very visibly steaming with anger. "Sorry Sir, Mr Leigh is here to see you."

His eyes turned to Miss Fisher who looked like she was going to hit him and he really couldn't blame her, "Goodbye Miss Fisher." His voice was gravely calm.

She turned her glare at him for a moment before as she very noisily left his office, all but barging Hugh Collins on her way out.

That night when her household was tucked into bed and all the lights were out she had cried. She could not remember the last time she had cried like that. She cried because she had argued with Jack, she cried because what he had said about her, but most of all she cried because she knew that fighting with Jack and hurting him, which was hurting her and there really was nothing she could do about it. She was frustrated beyond belief and honestly she didn't know how to fix it, this in turn frustrated her even more. When she managed to stop she did not feel any better at all, if anything she felt worse. Weak and upset, her lips gave into an involuntary pout and she grabbed the nearest pillow pulling it in for a very tight hug squeezing her eyes shut. Jacks words had hurt her and she hoped that her words had hurt him just as much, although a small part of her brain cried for the blow she had surely dealt him. Before she could stop herself another wave of tears hit her and she cursed Jack Robinson for ever walking into her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Jones, who was now in the City South morgue had turned up on her doorstep three days after her argument with Jack requesting her help. She was still quite upset about her fight with Jack, but was trying her best to go about her life without thinking about the great hurt he had caused her. After she and Mr Jones were settled in her parlour she had given him a warm smile and decided that she liked the boy. That was after all, all he was, 24 if she would hazard a guess. Mr Jones (Tommy as he insisted she call him) had sapphire eyes and skin the colour of golden sand. He also she couldn't help but notice had a very fine body in a suit which showed off every muscle to perfection. His hands however looked as though he did something which did not require him to sit behind a desk all day. He smiled at her when he saw her looking. "I'm a florist" and as though this was the most obvious thing in the world he broke into the story about why he was here in her parlour.

He had inherited the business from his father who had decided to take an early retirement. The floristry business was really blooming (excuse the pun) and Tommy was thriving. He had received a threat by means of a letter accompanied by a bunch of begonias to the florist a week and a half ago (the day Jack had caught her a voice in her brain reminded her)

"I didn't think anything of it until I received this" he handed her a turquoise card, "this morning". She accepted the card and her face crumpled at what was neatly written.

_I know. How could you? _

"Do you have any idea why someone might be sending you such cards?"

Tommy hadn't any real ideas and had left not long after with the promise of a phone call if he received anything else suspicious or had any ideas. She had been sitting in her parlour the night before the murder when the phone had rang, it was Mr Jones informing her he had received another card on the same paper, again with the same message. Tommy had assured her he would be fine until the next morning when she promised she would call on him so they could go through the facts again. It was when going to see the young man when she had stumbled across his assistant crying over his dead body. She had called the police after dragging the young woman away and setting her down on a chair away from the young dead man whose body was quite disturbing. She had cursed herself for not going to his aid earlier, although he had assured her that he would be fine overnight. And now he was dead.

Jack had arrived accompanied by Hugh 20 minutes later and that was when she had decided to talk to Mr Taft. He had walked into the florist shortly after her and had been comforting Miss Kirk (the assistant) while she looked over the crime scene. It was only when Jack arrived and Hugh was given the job of interviewing Miss Kirk that Miss Fisher had started to talk to Mr Taft. He had told her with a grin and twinkling eyes (which were not missed by the Inspector) that he on his weekly trip to collect flowers for his wife when he heard the commotion.

"Such a pity Miss Fisher, do you think Miss Kirk will be okay?" she couldn't help but smile at the man's obvious concern muddled into such twinkling eyes.

"I'm sure she will be fine Mr Taft." She squeezed his arm and gave him a flirtatious smile (surely it would make him feel better?) before he was approached by another police officer for questioning.

Jack had only seen the tail of this conversation. Seen the way he had smiled at her and the way she touched his arm in that lingering way, sending him back an equally flirtatious smile, which had, he hated to admit, sent a wave hot rage through him. Then he had accused her of flirting and left his own crime scene leaving behind a very confused Miss Fisher.

* * *

Even though she knew all of this about Jack's victim, she realised as she kicked off her shoes lying on her bed with a thud, she really couldn't do much more to solving the murder without the help of Jack. She needed to know how Tommy had died and if there was anything Tommy wasn't telling her, especially in regards to the business. Her eyes were fluttering shut when she also realised that Jack would need her help eventually. The police wouldn't know about the blackmail, which would she couldn't help but think be linked to the murder. And besides all that, she wanted to see Jack, a small part of her brain reminded her that she missed him. She had not missed the anger in his voice when he accused her of flirting with every man on the planet. She knew that she could not go to his office after their fight last week, so it was up to her to lure him to her.

She heard the gentle footsteps of Dot and called out.

"Dot"

"Yes Miss, sorry I didn't realise you were home."

"It's fine, I need your help actually."

Miss Fisher had been in an awful mood for the past two weeks and Dot was willing to do anything to get her back to her chirpy self. She knew part of the problem lay in the Inspector, he hadn't been to the house that whole time and Hugh had admitted to her that he too was being especially awful. She had inquired to Mr Butler who had informed her that the last time the Inspector had been over he had let him up to their mistresses bedroom only for him to come running down without so much as a goodbye not 2 minutes later. Dot assumed something must have happened in that short space of time which had left both of them upset. She also knew from Hugh that the pair had had another fight in the Inspectors office last Tuesday about a case, and that had left Miss Fisher almost intolerable. Hugh had told her (unwillingly) that he had walked into them yelling and when Miss Fisher had left (he didn't mention her barging into him) the Inspector had sworn loudly (something he rarely did) and had been in a shocking mood since.

Five minutes later Dot was on the phone to the station after Miss Fisher had told her the plan, which she had cautiously agreed to.

"Hello Hugh, its Dot."

"Ah, I know Dottie, is it important?" his voiced turned to a whisper "The Inspector is especially harsh today." Phryne rolled her eyes at the Constables words and prodded Dot to continue, knowing she was the cause for said mood. "Hugh, you know that body you found this morning?" Hugh's mind cast back to the body of a young man lying on a cobbled floor with a bunch of orange flowers stuffed down this throat, his disgust floated down the line "Yes Dottie"

"Well I think that man, I think Miss Fisher might have been working for him."

"Oh"

"Yes, she hasn't been in a very good mood lately" she gave Miss Fisher a look, and she raised her eyebrow at Dot who went on "so I don't really want her to know that I am telling you. But I think it might be important to the murder." There was a pause from the other end of the line and they both knew that Hugh had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. "Well Dottie, I'm sure you could tell me."

"Well I don't know Hugh, perhaps it would be better if I didn't say anything?" Miss Fisher smiled at her companion's brilliance and she heard Hugh's gentle voice once again. "Dottie, I think that you should tell me."

Dot paused looking at Miss Fisher who nodded once, "Well I don't know the details, but he was getting blackmailed." Hugh went silent, that certainly changed things, he was unsure how to respond. "Right Dottie" she could practically hear him nodding down the line.

"Hugh I am only telling you because I am sure it's important to finding out who murdered that man." Miss Fisher winked at Dot and began to walk down the hall before stopping and calling out in her most irritable tone of voice (which wasn't so uncommon these days) "Dot, I need help to do my dress up.", when Dot apparently didn't come she called out again, her voice laced with annoyance "Dot, who are you talking to?" Dot said a hasty goodbye to Hugh before hanging up the phone and turning to Miss Fisher who had a slightly crazed look in her eye. "And now we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

_I have had an especially busy last few days, but here is an update! _

Hugh successfully avoided the Inspector for the remainder of the day, the next morning however when the coroners' report had been filed he had no choice but to knock on the closed door and hope that the Inspector didn't look up. He knocked at the door to hear a large sigh before he was called in. Hugh pushed on the door and walked into the room quickly placing the report on the Inspectors desk turning to leave when he was stopped by a voice which sounded exasperated "Collins, what _is_ the matter?"

"The matter Sir?" he gulped, somehow Hugh Collins could tell he was about to be found out.

"Yes Collins. You have been acting all" the Inspector rolled his eyes struggling to find the words, a habit he had long ago picked up from Miss Fisher "since yesterday afternoon."

"Well…" he gulped, the Inspector was looking at him waiting, "Miss Williams?" he took a guess and Hugh flushed, he was right. Collins was not good at keeping secrets at the best of times and the Inspector with years of experience interrogating people proved almost impossible.

"Well Dottie is under the impression that Miss Fisher was working for the man who was murdered yesterday."

"Of course" he put his head in his hands and took a deep breath in. That would explain her presence at the scene that morning, something he had not even questioned before he had run out. "And"

"Well Dottie thinks he was being blackmailed Sir." He considered this for a moment before deciding he really wasn't ready to see Miss Fisher just yet. This was all probably part of some great plan to get him to see her. "Well Collins, I suggest you take the car and go and question Miss Fisher about this blackmailer. I'm sure she will have something interesting to say."

"But Sir" his tone was slightly pleading, he had seen what happened at the crime scene the previous morning, but Jack was not falling for it.

"You're a big boy now Collins, I am sure you are more than capable of handling Miss Fisher alone."

If the Inspector scared Hugh it was nothing to what he felt towards Miss Fisher and that was when she was in a good mood. And so half an hour later with much reluctance and after much stalling, Constable Collins arrived at the Fisher household hoping that Miss Fisher would cooperate. He was not so lucky, her mood seemed to mirror the Inspectors and had gotten worse in the previous 12 hours.

He was lead into the parlour where she sat waiting with a drink (looking suspiciously alcoholic) in her right hand. She looked slightly disappointed by the sight of him, but still gave him a warm smile with slightly fuzzy eyes.

"Hugh, what a surprise. Where is Jack?"

He had planned this on the journey over, almost certain that Miss Fisher would ask for the Inspector "Sorry Miss, the Inspector is tied up at the office."

She clicked her tongue, unable to help herself, "with rope or chain?"

Hugh flushed as she gestured for him to sit in the armchair opposite her. He pulled his notebook from his pocket as he sat on the edge of his seat looking very uncomfortable but trying his best to remain professional. "Dottie, tells me that our victim, Mr Jones was being blackmailed."

She lay back on the couch slightly and continued to look at Hugh trying to break him. Hugh however was getting used to Miss Fishers demanding looks and as such said nothing waiting instead for her to reply. When she didn't, he tried again, "Miss Fisher the Inspector" he was cut off however,

"If the Inspector had thought it so important he would be here himself."

As soon as the words crossed her lips she realised what she was implying. She sat up and could immediately see the hurt in the young man's face, Dot who was standing in the corner watching the conversation moved to stand behind her sweetheart with a look of distaste on her face. Hugh seemed to find words, but the shock was still resinated in his face as he stood, "Thank- you for your time Miss." And with a very tight lipped smile the Constable walked very dejectedly out of the parlour, Dot rushing after him giving Miss Fisher a frown as she left.

She watched them leave knowing she would never hear the end of this. Somehow she had managed to offend Jack who until that morning she had barely spoken to in two weeks besides their yelling match the week before and now it seemed she had also managed to stab Hugh's pride and collectively taking Dot with him. She bit the inside of her cheek to try and control the flow of emotions bubbling within her. She sat up on the plush couch and brushed her hair out of her eyes deciding it was safer for her to throw all of her emotions into the murder. With a determined (but plastered on) look on her face she grabbed her coat and hat and walked out into the sunny autumn afternoon feeling very sorry for herself trying to hold back a stream of oncoming tears.

* * *

Inspector Robinson couldn't concentrate. When Collins had returned to his office that afternoon he looked upset but would not disclose why, simply telling the Inspector that Miss Fisher was proving very uncooperative and perhaps _he _should go and see her if he wanted information so badly before walking out looking both downcast and upset. The last thing he wanted was to ask Miss Fisher for help, so instead decided to find out about the blackmailer himself.

"We deal with all sorts of people in here, lovers, husbands, we provide flowers for any occasion." She shrugged her shoulders as she placed some daffodils in clear plastic taking her time to tie a bright yellow ribbon before looking up at the Inspector. "I am sure there would be many people who might dislike us, but I don't think anyone would want to" the situation seemed to have caught up to her and she lost the ability to speak, carefully wiping her eyes before finishing her thought. "I don't see why anyone would want Tommy dead."

He couldn't see any reason either. The once attractive man was lying in the morgue apparently stabbed to death with a pair of scissors and then had a bunch of orange flowers stuffed down his throat.

"If you think of anything else Miss Kirk that would be appreciated." He gave the girl a sympathetic smile and walked down the road to find Collins who was supposed to be interviewing the boy at the fruit stand.

The next day Jack could see that Collins was still upset but decided not to press the issue instead retreating into his office to seemingly hide away from the world. There really were no leads and he knew the obvious answer was Miss Fisher. Jack was sure that if she had bothered to tell Hugh that she was investigating Mr Jones blackmail than she knew something about the murder.

His mind had just drifted back to Miss Fisher bent over, the silk of her pants pulling so tightly that he could have sworn she wasn't wearing …. Hugh looked at the Inspector and could have sworn he was daydreaming. "Sir" He cleared the lump in his throat with a cough, remembering the mean words she had said to him, immediately cooling him down, "Sorry Collins"

"I checked his house and questioned his housemate, but it all makes sense and the man he lives with… A Mr Long was at a dinner party in North Melbourne and his story checks out."

"Which means we have nothing" He said this more to himself than his loyal Constable. He and Hugh had interviewed the young lady who had found the body and Mr Taft to no avail. The boy at the fruit stand had told them that he had seen a man hanging around that morning with "some bloody flashy cufflinks" but hadn't been able to give them anymore. Mr Jones had no other family and it appeared no one had any real intent on murdering him. And as much as he didn't want to see Miss Fisher, he really needed to solve the murder. "Get your hat Collins, were going to visit Miss Fisher." The Constable wasn't able to wipe the surprised grimace from his face and the Inspector gave him a scowl which indicated to Collins that this was not going to be pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock at the door which was defiantly a police knock interrupted her thought process. She had wondered how long it would take for Jack to come. She had decided to look into the blackmailer, certain that it would provide answers to Tommy's murder.

The paper that the letter was written on was not cheap, she doubted if more than 20 people in Melbourne would use such paper. This thought excited and angered her, almost as though the blackmailer was so careless that they didn't care if they got caught. Dot had been on the telephone finding about said paper all morning. She had agreed to help after Miss Fisher had apologised for her atrocious behaviour towards Hugh and had promised her a birthday party in the coming week.

Now that Tommy was dead she wondered if they would possibly start blackmailing other people from the florists. Although that of course depended on why they were doing it in the first place. Perhaps it had nothing to do with his place of work? Perhaps it was personal? Although Tommy had told her he didn't know why he would be blackmailed. She really had no ideas who was behind it, but was hoping that finding where the paper had come from would be a good step. Unless of course Jack decided to speak to her again, she frowned at the thought of him knowing something she didn't. And suddenly wished they were talking.

"Miss, the Inspector and Constable Collins are here to see you." She blinked out of her daze to give Mr Butler a small smile.

"Send them in Mr B"

The front parlour reminded her far too much of Jack, so she had spent the past week hiding in the back parlour. The Inspector was led in by Mr Butler who with a glance to Miss Fisher left them in peace. He raised his eyebrows taking the time to look around the smaller room. It was darker than the front parlour and included a large desk with deep purple walls.

"No Hugh?"

"Whatever you did to him yesterday seems to have scared him off to hide behind Miss Williams." His tone was polite, but icy and she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to cry.

She sat down on the small couch and looked up to the Inspector who wordlessly sat opposite her.

"Mr Jones was being blackmailed?" It was more of an accusation than a question and his tone shocked him slightly.

"Yes" her answer was short and gave nothing away, but she was fiddling with her earring, which he couldn't help but notice was a black plate filled with shining black gemstones. Even though her voice suggested otherwise, she looked so forlorn that Jack wanted to reach out and grab her hand and tell her that whatever was wrong would be okay. He remembered that _he_ was the problem and let out a heavy sigh.

"What happened with Collins yesterday?" he knew by the explosion from Hugh he witnessed in his office she must have said something to offend him. It was not often that Hugh Collins would even say no to his superior, let alone yell at him.

"Nothing" she continued to fiddle with her earring and he noticed she looked very tired, obviously the situation was bad. But her answer was too quick, defensive even and he didn't miss the awkwardness in her gaze. "Phryne" he rubbed his face obviously anguished by her state of distress. Their awkwardness was taking its toll on him and he missed her causal banter and quick mind.

They were both saved by a knock on the door which was Constable Collins holding his notebook in hand. He avoided Miss Fishers gaze and looked at the Inspector waiting for his task. The Inspector really needed to get this case solved and decided to ignore their underlying personal issues and concentrate on the task at hand. "Right, Miss Fisher, Constable Collins and I are investigating the murder of Mr Jones and we would both appreciate your help."

A small smile drifted across her face and she let go of her earring standing up and walking over to the large mahogany desk in the corner knowing she had the upper hand, even if it was only for the moment.

"First of all" Collins was scribbling furiously as she spoke not wanting to miss a word. "I had Dot look into the paper that the blackmailer used and apparently, not many people use such expensive stationery, so I don't think it will be overly difficult to track that down. The only thing I haven't worked out it why Tommy was being blackmailed." She turned her attention to the Inspector and immediately knew that he was struggling with the same question.

Sometimes he wished he had her ability to forget all her emotions and concentrate on the task at hand. She had gone from a woman who looked like she would break into sobs at any given moment back to her normal carefree self and somehow this scared him. He knew that he was partly, probably fully responsible for the anger she so clearly felt toward him. Only he knew it was more than that, if she was just angry she would have told him. She would have stormed into his office and demanded to know just what he was so afraid of and forced him to tell her why he had said those things about her. Which meant that there was something more there, something he was not willing to think about. He knew that he had offended her the other day in his office, but she had in turn offended him and wasn't quite ready to apologise to her. Miss Fisher scared him. And he was afraid he might have pushed her too far.

* * *

Mac had come home that evening to find Miss Fisher sitting in her armchair drinking a glass of whisky.

"Why would you feel the need to kill your florist?"

"Jesus Phryne. Good evening too you too."

Phryne gave her friend a grin and poured her a drink sitting back in the arm chair as Mac took off her shoes and sat in the other armchair.

"The real reason you're here Phryne."

She stared into the fire a faraway look on her face. "Jack and I" she shut her eyes and put her other hand around her glass. Mac raised an eyebrow and downed her drink. Phryne and Jack had been a point of contention for awhile now. She was unsure about what was really happening between them and she wondered if in fact they had been conducting an affair after all.

Her eyes opened to reveal a glistening which did not bode well with Mac at all. "It's ridiculous" she let out a deep sigh and finished her drink, "Anyway, that's not important right now." She poured another drink and waved it at her friend. Mac thought that it was probably very important, but that thought was cut off by Miss Fisher talking, "There are only three people in Melbourne with that stationary. One I know is currently residing in England, which only leaves two options. The Hendricks who I know very little about, and the Evan's who live across the road and probably know far too much about me."

Mac had a startled look on her face as Phryne went on, oblivious to her friend.

"But why would either of them want to kill their florist? Did I mention that they both exclusively used Tommy to provide them with flowers?"

"Don't you usually do this with the Inspector?"

She rolled her eyes and finished her drink, "We're in conflict right now. However I am sure he will come to his senses soon enough."

Mac was unsure what exactly this meant. Obviously they had a disagreement, (if only she knew) but Phryne lived for disagreement. Which meant it was more personal than that, which would explain the near tears and the alcohol.

A thought occurred to her, "Maybe the florist knew something?"

"Mmmm interesting." She twirled her drink in the glass "Perhaps someone was trying to hide something, or someone and Tommy knew about it." Mac had a confused look on her face. "Tommy was being blackmailed and now he is dead, I don't think that sort of thing is a coincidence."

"No probably not." She had agreed as she looked at her friend and wondered what could possibly be the matter.

* * *

_Review, Review, Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dot had arranged her party for two evenings time which meant that he was supposed to be working. Hugh Collins stirred his tea and took a bite of a biscuit with a sigh, that meant he needed to talk to the Inspector.

"Should you be doing that there?"

"Oh no Sir, sorry Sir, I'm on my break but I have to stay by the phone." The Inspector nodded wishing he had a biscuit right now. Miss Fisher had cut her supply of treats after their first argument.

"Actually Sir, I… I have a party tomorrow night and I…" he was cut off by the Inspector, "And a party is more important than your work is it Constable?"

"Well no Sir, but" his argument was lost on the Inspector who had walked into his office "I have work to do Collins, and I assume you do as well." Hugh could feel his face burn, but couldn't help but nod knowing it would not be wise to broach the subject again.

* * *

Miss Fisher decided that night when she eventually got home from Mac's that she would go and see both families the next morning. Mac being the wonderful friend she was did not press Phryne for information, but eventually it had just slipped out. She neglected the first part, sensing that Jack would be more than embarrassed if he ever found out. Instead she found herself telling a frowning Mac all about their fight in his office and the things she had said.

"Men" was all she had muttered before she had moved to sit beside Phryne and pull her in a much needed hug.

"I think you both need to apologise." She gave Mac her best puppy dog eyes which earned her a eye roll.

"I knew you would say that."

"Stubbornness will not get you anywhere my dear." This earned her a sigh and she rested her head on Macs shoulder. Her voice was much softer now, "He was so angry." If this had been any other woman she would hailed the situation pathetic. Phryne crying over a man was not something that had happened for a very long time and it was concerning that the man obviously held so much power over her wellbeing.

Mac resisted the urge to tell her friend how stupid she was being and that the man was very clearly in love with her. Instead she pulled her a bit closer, recognising her need to be comforted "Phryne Fisher, you are the strongest woman I have ever met, I am positive this will work out. Men, being men are dramatic at the best of times and I am sure once you solve this case he will be sitting in your parlour whisky in hand."

Phryne looked up to her with very watery eyes. She really didn't know what to think anymore. Jack had walked into her parlour that afternoon looking as terrible as she felt. He had, she could appreciate, tried to talk to her (before they had been interrupted) but even then it had been odd. She wanted Jack back as a friend, a thought, which had settled long ago swirled in her brain. She decided that this murder case was the most important thing right now and once that was done she would sort out the issue of Jack, no matter the outcome.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Hendricks it turned out was an elderly couple who lived in a quiet street full of well mannered families. After taking tea with Mrs Hendricks (Dot had called that morning and the woman was more than willing to accommodate) Miss Fisher could not possibly see how the woman would be capable of killing a spider, let alone blackmailing and then murdering her florist. She had left with Dot feeling rather dejected and hoped that Mrs Evans would prove more useful.

* * *

A very well cared for butler appeared at the front door of a massive white house surrounded by a neat bush and clusters of roses. He smiled when he saw who was standing before him and gestured her into a marble entry way before she even had a chance to introduce herself. "Miss Fisher I presume?" she noticed he was smiling at her and she returned the favour as he took her coat and hat. It was afternoon now and after spending a disappointing morning with Mrs Hendricks she was to see Mrs Evans.

"She had been waiting to meet you Miss Fisher, if you follow me she should be in the sun room."

She followed the man through the winding and surprisingly open hallway to the back of the house where a woman lay upon a white lounge with a pink coloured drink in her hand. The lady was in her late 50's with silvery blonde hair and eyes which seemed to know. She was extremely thin and her skin was clear and she gave an overall appearance of grace and an air of emptiness which comes from a life of wealth and far too much alcohol. Miss Fisher couldn't help but feel drawn to the woman who was dressed in navy blue and sipping alcohol at 3 o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Ah Miss Phryne Fisher, I have read so much about you and yet" She paused to look at her "have never had the pleasure of your company." She smiled and gestured for the raven haired woman to sit on the opposite lounge, "I believe you live across the road from me?"

"Yes Mrs Evans I do actually." This was not what she was expecting at all and she was slightly put off by the woman who obviously had lived.

"Sometimes we hear your parties" her eyes drifted off to somewhere far away before she took a small sip of her drink, "Please, call me Cleo." Miss Fisher nodded and accepted a drink from the butler who had appeared from nowhere. The name Cleo Evans sounded painfully familiar, but she couldn't seem to remember where from just now.

Her voice was like honey, sweet but very smooth. "Although I do not think you are here for a social visit are you dear?"

"No, I'm afraid not Mrs Evans" she reached into her beaded purse to reveal the purple paper of the blackmailer. "Do you recognise this note paper?" the older lady gave a sad smile, "Yes dear, that is mine, although I suspect I should not be admitting to that?"

Miss Fisher gave the woman a kind smile, "This paper was used to blackmail Mr Tommy Jones who is now dead." The older woman did not appear shocked by this, although Miss Fisher presumed this was down to good manners rather than a cold heart. But her eyes gave something very small away, "I read about that in the papers, such a beautiful young man."

"Is there anyone who might have taken your paper Mrs Evans?"

The older woman looked ashamed and gave her another sad smile "Although I am glad that you do not think I am behind this, I am somewhat ashamed of what I am about to tell you." The older lady rolled her eyes and looked deeply at Miss Fisher. "You don't have any children do you dear?" before she had a chance to answer Mrs Evans went on, "My son, Gregory had recently moved back in with me after falling upon hard times. He asked to borrow some writing paper when he first moved it so I obliged, and I wouldn't put it past him to blackmail, stupid boy." Miss Fisher had raised her eyebrows but not commented as the woman continued, her words bubbled out like lava. "He is living here and he still has the cheek to be angry at me because I didn't happen to make some kind of silly investment which had left me all but begging." She rolled her eyes and drained her cocktail, "Hopefully that is helpful Miss Fisher?"

"Thank-you Mrs Evans." She was happy she had made a start on exactly who was blackmailing Tommy. After the talk (cry) with Mac last night she was beginning to feel very hopeless. Some of this must have shown on her face because as she left Mrs Evans called out with a gentle smile on her face.

"Do come over again won't you dear, you look like you need a good talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I have had a super busy week! Another update tomorrow or Saturday at the latest xo

* * *

"So your neighbour lent some writing paper to her son?" She had (after much debate about whether she wanted to see the Inspector) driven to City South deciding that catching a killer was more important than her own feelings. It appeared that Jack however was in no mood to see her and was fighting everything she said.

"Yes, don't you see, he is obviously linked to the death somehow."

He gave her a look which suggested that he was far from convinced. He wasn't sure if he did think that or if he was just trying to argue with her. She apparently felt the same way, "If you don't think they're related, then who did it Jack?"

That was something he was struggling with and gave her a very tense look before speaking, "There were no witnesses to the actual crime. But the fruit vender on the corner reported seeing a man with diamond cufflinks hanging around at the approximate time of death. There was also the delivery van which usually parks out the back, which he thought was strange as well as a woman who was crying near the light post."

"Why would anyone with diamond cufflinks be hanging around a florist at 8 o'clock in the morning?"

Of course she would pick at this piece of information he thought, "Perhaps he needed some forgiveness?" his tone was dry which for some reason made her blood boil, he wasn't taking her seriously and she knew it.

"Or" she stood from the chair she was half sitting on and leant over his desk "he murdered Tommy, which isn't much help because we don't know _who_ he is."

"We also don't know about the van or the crying woman." He decided he was in the mood to argue with her, although he wasn't sure why as he usually lost.

"You and I both know it was cufflinks."

His brain was spinning, he was remembering something, it was on the tip of his tongue, not that she was really helping standing over him waiting for a response, daring him to argue with her.

"That man you were talking to." She gave him a blank look but he went on, "Mr" he flipped through the file, "Mr Taft." She hoped he wasn't about to yell at her again, she really wasn't in the mood, she was trying her best to be civil to Jack for the sake of the murder. One mention of her apparent flirting and she was fleeing.

"Mr Taft was wearing diamond cufflinks." She was visibly taken aback removing her hands from his desk and crossing them over her chest, although Jack was not deterred, "You were too busy gazing into his eyes to notice, however I am almost positive he would fit the man's description."

She wanted to make some cutting remark, but something in her brain flicked. She suddenly felt very tired and realised she hadn't said anything, which had caused a worried look to creep onto Jack's face before he called out ignoring her as she slunk back into her chair.

"Collins" they heard scurrying as the young man walked towards the office, "Get Mr Taft down here for another interview. I want to know exactly what he was doing this morning. "

"Of course Sir"

"And would you be so kind to escort Miss Fisher out."

"But Jack" the look he gave her left her words hanging in her mouth, "Just think"

A scowl had crept onto his face, overtaking his worry, "I would rather not have to watch that thank-you, I am sure I can cope on my own." She frowned and he was almost sure she wasn't going to leave when she made a small noise and stood, collecting her hat and following Collins out of the Inspectors office feeling like she could scream.

* * *

"Mr Taft."

"Inspector, is it serious?" He looked around as though expecting someone, "That Miss Fisher isn't around is she?"

"No, she's not." He gave the other man a very short answer and led him towards an interview room, feeling glad he had gotten rid of her. "I just had a few questions for you regarding where you were Tuesday morning."

"Of course Inspector." They both sat and Mr Taft paled slightly at the thought that he was somehow involved in this crime.

"Where were you this morning around 7.30?"

"I was at home and then as you know I left for the florist around 8 as I do every week, you saw me there."

Jack sat still for a moment, wondering if the man was telling the truth.

"Can anyone confirm this?"

The man tensed for a moment, "our butler probably heard me leave, my mother was still asleep, drunken old sod."

Jack's brain was doing some sort of dance at that piece of information, but he said nothing, deciding to take a different tack,

"Did you know Tommy Jones?"

The man didn't even flinch, "Not until he became my florist."

"Thank- you Mr Taft, that will be all for now."

* * *

Lady Cleo Arden, or Mrs Evans as she chooses to be called in Melbourne was sitting in her drawing room when she decided that this had gone far enough.

"Do phone that lovely girl that lives with Miss Fisher and have her over at her earliest possible convenience." The butler merely nodded and walked out of the room to place a call.

20 minutes later Miss Dorothy Williams found herself being escorted into a beautiful room where a very thin blonde lady sat with a sad looking smile on her face.

* * *

It was 11am and Constable Collins had just walked into the station after a very late night involving two armed robberies and a fire.

"Collins, did you find any police records on Mr Taft?" Something about this mans name had sparked in Jack's brain and he had left him to look into it while he had trailed home and fallen into a restless sleep.

"Ah yes Sir, hold on."

"According to this he sold off a lot of his assests to invest in a silk merchant company earlier in the year. But after he had given the money the trader disappeared with the money. It's all here in the police report Sir."

"Thank-you Collins." he took the report from the Constable and frowned suddenly. This did not look good at all. "Did you find something Sir?"

"Miss Fisher never discovered who was blackmailing the victim did she?"

"Not that I know of Sir, only that it was that lady's son across the road from her."

"I think we need to get Mr Taft back in."


	8. Chapter 8

As much as he didn't want to tell her he knew he had to, so with hesitant hands he dialed her St Kilda number with a frown still etched onto his face. All he had to do was apologise to her and it would be fine. But then he was sure she wouldn't apologise to him and that wasn't good enough. She had really hurt him as much as he hated to admit that. Deep down he knew she was just reacting to his biting comment about her using men to get her own way, but it had still hurt. Still he had a murderer to catch and he was sure that she would (he begrudgingly admitted to himself) prove useful.

When she walked into his office 25 minutes later she had a blazing headache and hoped that whatever the Inspector wanted would not take long.

"Hello Jack"

"Miss Fisher" she sat in the chair opposite him with an expectant look on her face.

"When you met with your neighbour, did you know she is Lady Cleo Arden?" She looked tired he realised, something he rarely saw in her face. This quickly changed as realisation dawned on her face, of course, she knew she was familiar. "Lady Cleo, Aunt P would be proud."

"Apparently she disappeared a few years ago?"

"Yes, her son." She made a sound of frustration, and rubbed her face "Of course!" he looked at her expectantly,

"Lady Cleo disappeared at the end of the war. There was a very vicious rumour that she had an affair with a much younger man and fell pregnant. She never had the baby, but it was massive at the time and her son emerged in publishing, but changed his name so that they wouldn't be associated."

"Mr Taft."

"And I bet you the Hispano that Tommy was her lover."

He looked at her wondering how he would have ever solved this that quickly without her but blinked the idea away.

"But why blackmail? Why now?"

She considered this for a moment, "Tommy is making quite a name for himself now and besides," her grin turned wicked despite herself, "wouldn't you be angry if you found out your mother had an affair with a man younger than yourself."

He swallowed trying not to imagine his mother doing such things and shook his head at her.

"Lady Cleo doesn't know then?"

"She knows that Tommy is dead, I told her yesterday."

"But if Lady Cleo knew that her paper was used for blackmail and that her" he look uncomfortable "ex lover was dead, why didn't she suspect her son?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Why hadn't the older woman mentioned that her son would have plenty of reason to want Tommy dead? A thought occurred to her, "Jack, I don't think she knew that her son knew about Tommy."

He looked at her and she stared right back. He was about to speak when Constable Collins tapped lightly on the door breaking their spell.

"Sir a call had just come through, a Mrs Evans, asks that the police officer" Collins look up realising, "that you go to her house as she has someone who you want." Hugh looked slightly confused and was staring at his notepad intently as though his notes would tell him what they really meant.

Hugh had only managed to get half of the information out before Miss Fisher had jumped up and was walking out of the office toward her car. She heard the Inspector follow her calling Hugh with him.

They arrived 10 minutes later to be let in by the butler to find Lady Cleo laying on the same lounge as the day Miss Fisher came to call.

"Miss Fisher, again a pleasure to see you and" she turned to see a handsome man in a suit and jacket and a young man in uniform. "You bought friends."

Jack was glad when Miss Fisher spoke, he wasn't sure what to make of the woman who lay before him looking very much less her 50 years of age. Somehow she looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes Mrs Evans, this is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and Constable Collins, they are the officers looking into Tommy's death."

"Constable" Hugh flushed at being addressed by the woman, "If you follow my butler upstairs, you will find my son passed out on his bed, you will also find the notepaper he used to write those blackmail letters." She let out a heavy sigh as the pair walked out and drew her attention back to the detectives standing before her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before Miss Fisher, an old woman's mistake I'm afraid." She let out a tinkering laugh and sat up "I am almost certain that my son killed Tommy" her eyes seemed to fill with tears, but her voice was unwavering, "And I am afraid it really is my entire fault." She let out a sigh and her butler appeared again with the same pink cocktail she had drunk the other day.

"I knew Tommy when he was just a boy and when he became of age." Her lips quirked, "On his birthday actually, I engaged him as a lover." Jack could feel Miss Fisher's interest growing and he struggled to refrain from rolling his eyes at her, sometimes she was so predictable.

"That was fine, until someone found out, everyone found out, I let Tommy go. Gregory never found out it was Tommy until earlier this year when he approached my son to buy shares into this business with him. Last minute Tommy pulled out, but Gregory didn't."

"I think that Tommy told him what happened, they had a massive fight."

"Lady Cleo, if you don't mind me asking, why wouldn't Tommy have told me this? I was looking into who was blackmailing him."

"Tommy wouldn't think that Gregory would use that against him. If it got out, everyone would be damaged, not just me or Tommy, but Gregory also. Tommy was a silly boy sometimes, I just don't think it would have occurred to him." Her lips twitched and she took a gulp.

Collins chose that moment to walk back into the room, "Sir, it's all there. I've cuffed him, would you like us to take him to the car?"

"Yes Collins." he had no want to drag an unconscious man into the police car.

"I had your companion, Miss Dorothy, an angel, come over this afternoon and my butler to hear Gregory's confession, do you think their word will hold up in the court Inspector?"

Jack really couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could almost hear Miss Fisher laughing beside him, "Yes Mrs Evans, I think that between Miss Williams and Lady Cleo's butler your son would probably hang."

Her lips scrunched up, but she didn't look overly upset. "Mmm, I was afraid of that." She finished her drink before placing it on the table, "silly boy." The older woman rolled her eyes and lay back down on the couch, leaving the two detectives to make their way out of the room and into the sunshine of the day.

* * *

_There is one more chapter, then an epilogue ;) yes, that wink is needed... _

_I love reviews too..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Conflict resolution (at last they cheer), but seriously. Look out for the M rated epilogue in the coming days ;) Thank-you for being such great readers and reviewers!_

* * *

He knocked on her front door after finally mustering up the courage to talk to her. He was let in by Mr Butler who seemed cooler than usual but allowed him in regardless. "I was wondering if Miss Fisher was in?"

Mr Butler considered the man for a moment, by all rights Inspector Robinson was the last person he should be letting into the house. Miss Fisher had been in a disgraceful mood ever since he had last let the Inspector up to see her. Mr Butler however also knew that the only way for Miss Fisher to get back to her usual self was through the Inspector.

He took the Inspectors coat and hat before gesturing to the stairs, "She is in her room I believe."

Jack almost turned around and walked back out of the house. Last time he had gone up to her room he had caught her only in her underwear and that had been the result of their ensuring awkwardness ever since.

The door was slightly ajar when he reached it and with a slight hesitation he peeked in to see Miss Fisher curled on her bed fast sleep. He rolled his eyes, of course the only time he actually wanted to talk she would be sleeping. Never the less he slipped in the door shutting it behind him with a gentle click. He sat on the edge of the bed and she moved slightly as he did. She was laying on her side with one knee bent up and her back to him. He couldn't help but notice that her skirt had slipped up in her sleep revealing the majority of her stocking clad leg. Even in her sleep she caused him anguish. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, but thought better of it, instead settling for watching her breathe gently.

"Do you always slip into bedrooms of sleeping women?" She had woken when the door had clicked shut, but had kept her eyes shut not really wanting to be disturbed.

"Only yours Miss Fisher."

"You will be happy to know that Mr Taft confessed to the blackmail and murders." She didn't comment so he continued, "I was surprised you slipped out after he was arrested. Not like you to duck out at the most exciting part." He was surprised when she had not stayed at the station while Dot gave her statement, which was part of the reason he was there now.

She rolled over to face him before speaking, deciding she could trust him, "I have a headache."

The words were out before he had time to even think of the consequences, "Do you often say that to men in your bedroom?"

She stared at him dumbstruck, "Jack Robinson, did you just flirt with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She remembered herself, "You did too." A small smile crept onto her face and she knew everything was going to be okay. "Can we be friends please Jack?"

He looked at her as she sat up on the bed beside him, their thighs touching, "I'm sorry Phryne."

"Me too" she was searching his eyes for forgiveness, "let's just forget it Jack?"

He gave her a half smile and she continued, knowing he really didn't want to talk about it as much as she.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"It's my short day, so not until 12" he gave her a questioning look which she returned, "Well why don't you stay for an early dinner?" he could very easily say no to Miss Fisher, but did not have the ability to say no to Mr Butlers cooking. He must have looked hesitant though because she grabbed his hand and squeezed,

"Its Dot's birthday party actually, but we could have a quiet dinner and then join the party?"

He instantly felt guilty and it showed on his face, she smirked at him and put their hands on his thigh, "You told Hugh he couldn't have the evening off."

"He told me he had a party, he didn't tell me it was Miss William's birthday party."

"Oh he tried" she continued to smirked at him, "But the Inspector wouldn't listen" she mimicked Hugh to Jacks amusement, "anyway he managed to swap his shift and he will be here at 8. But I don't think Dot is your biggest fan right now either. So you will stay?" If she was honest the last thing she felt like doing was entertaining, but the thought of Jack enduring it with her made her feel slightly better.

"Of course Miss Fisher." He really didn't have anywhere else to be and besides, he really did like to spend time with her.

"Perfect! I will tell Mr Butler, wait here." She was out of the room before he had a chance to reply and lay back on her bed letting out a sigh. He was relieved that they were no longer fighting, but he wasn't sure they were totally out of the clear.

...

They enjoyed a quiet dinner in the dining room surrounded by candle light and a very good bottle of wine which had gone straight to their heads. She had declared herself headache free after their first glass of wine, but he couldn't help but notice how tired she had looked when she said it. But being Miss Fisher, he had chosen to believe her, he knew if she didn't want him there she would have said so. Eventually they joined the party when the noise had reminded them where they really should be. He was now certain that they would be fine, she had smiled at him all night and had made no mention of their previous fights or the fact that he had seen her basically naked.

...

They had drunk far too much wine and she was flushed in the face and was giggling at almost everything he said. And he really wasn't being that funny. She had grabbed his hands in hers and was talking animatedly about, well he wasn't sure what about, he was far too busy looking at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were shining and her hands were warm in his. Mr Butler had taken to refilling their wine glasses and he honestly wasn't sure how much he had to drink. They were turned into each other and it was now that his brain decided to rejoin the conversation. "You will have to come to tea with Lady Cleo Jack, she loved you, I can tell." The look in her eye told him that she was probably eat him alive, but he found himself nodding and agreeing that they should go to tea with her. She had after all helped them catch a murderer and there was something about that woman that drew him in. A small part of his brain thought that perhaps this would be how Miss Fisher might end up one day, but another part of his brain told him not to be so silly.

...

She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, but as her eyes blinked open and the sound of laughter filled her ears she cursed herself. Although she realised she was leaning into someone and couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her lips as she realised who it was. "Jack" her head was resting on his shoulder and she realised it was his laughter that had woken her.

"Good to see you're enjoying the party." She had been asleep for about 15 minutes, her head slipping onto his shoulder before her breathing had slowed and her body had gone limp resting heavily against him.

"I told you I was tried" she grumbled as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"And I believe you." She sat up slightly and looked around the room to the party which appeared to still be in full swing.

Hugh was sitting on Dots lap on the armchair and she as positive this had been the cause of the laughter moments before. He caught her looking at them with bright eyes, "I'm glad Hugh and Dot seem to be back to their happy selves"

"No thanks to us Inspector" he couldn't help but chuckle at this, although felt slightly guilty. She laid her head back on his shoulder heavily and stifled a yawn with her hand.

"You should go to bed if you're tired" he spoke into her hair goosebumps appeared all over her body at his warm breath. She shut her eyes for a moment, she desperately wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week, but really didn't want to leave the comfort of Jack. She pulled away from him and looked up to his face which was filled with concern and something attune to love. She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his eyebrows at her in warning. She laughed instead and bumped his shoulder, "Jack" he shook his head at her and looked back across the room to the party.

...

It was sometime later after she had fallen asleep again and was woken by him shifting slightly (she was practically laying on him) that she realised what she really wanted.

The music was still playing in the background, but most of the party was off in their own world. Jane had gone to bed and Hugh and Dot were still sitting on the armchair talking quietly, while Bert and Cess and Mr Butler were sitting on the ground around the fire drinking from the brandy bottle. She turned her face to look at Jack who didn't seem to notice that she was awake.

She bit the inside of her cheek; Jack looked so… she didn't even have a word. He saw the look she cast him and couldn't help but agree with it. She longed to kiss him and something of this must have shown on her face for he suddenly spoke in very husky tones which sent her slightly into shock.

"Now is not the time Miss Fisher."

She knew he was right, they were surrounded by people, and Jack was hers for private consumption. She put her head back on his shoulder and slipped her hand back into his, "I'm glad were friends again Jack."


End file.
